Um Nobre e Árduo Desafio
by Ptyxx
Summary: A guerra acabou Snape é o novo Diretor de Hogwarts, e tem de enfrentar um dos mais árduos desafios de sua vida: convidar Harry Potter para ser professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Nãoslash, ou préslash.


**Nome da fic**: Um Nobre e Árduo Desafio  
**Autor:** Ptyx  
**Personagens**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Resumo:** Severus tem de enfrentar um dos mais árduos desafios de sua vida.  
**Agradecimentos:** A Amanda Saitou, beta e amiga.  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc., e só eles ganham dinheiro com isso.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do grupo.

**Um Nobre e Árduo Desafio**

Severus Snape andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório de Diretor. Os estranhos objetos de Dumbledore ainda estavam lá — na verdade, Severus ainda não tivera tempo de pensar em algo tão fútil quanto a decoração do escritório. A guerra acabara, felizmente com a derrota do Lord das Trevas. As baixas haviam sido muitas, e o Mundo Mágico ficara praticamente em ruínas. Hogwarts permanecera praticamente intacta, mas muitos alunos haviam perecido. E muitos professores, também. A terrível perda de Dumbledore e McGonagall levara Severus ao cargo de Diretor. Sprout também não sobrevivera. E o último professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas — que fora desmascarado, ao final, como um espião do Lord das Trevas — havia sido encarcerado em Azkaban.

A Ordem também perdera muitos membros. Entre eles, Remus Lupin e Bill Weasley.

A última batalha fora em junho — os alunos haviam acabado de prestar seus exames. Um mês depois, Severus fora empossado como Diretor.

Severus tinha apenas um mês para resolver o problema de como preencher as vagas de professor. Agradecia aos céus por Filius Flitwick ter sobrevivido. O pequeno bruxo era o mais competente em sua área, e Severus sempre se dera bem com ele. Filius seria, além do professor de Feitiços e Chefe de Ravenclaw, o seu Vice-Diretor.

Não fora difícil escolher um substituto para Sprout. Apesar de ser um desastre em Poções, Neville Longbottom era um Herbologista respeitável. Severus tivera de engolir seu orgulho e ir convidá-lo — essa parte não fora fácil, mas Severus era, antes de tudo, pragmático, e queria o melhor para a escola que iria comandar.

Para lecionar Transfiguração, Severus convidara Nymphadora Tonks. Ela aceitara, com entusiasmo.

Não havia ninguém em quem confiasse realmente para lecionar Poções em seu lugar. Severus decidira continuar lecionando ao mesmo tempo em que preparava Blaise Zabini, seu melhor aluno em Poções, para sucedê-lo. Blaise seria professor substituto e chefiaria a Casa de Slytherin — uma responsabilidade tremenda para alguém tão jovem e inexperiente, mas com Severus como Diretor, ele receberia todo o apoio necessário.

Os maiores problemas ainda sem solução eram: o que fazer com o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e quem iria chefiar Gryffindor.

Cada vez que pensava nisso, uma voz dentro de Severus dizia que os dois problemas tinham uma mesma resposta: "Harry Potter". Mas Severus sabia que era inútil ter esperanças. Embora eles houvessem estabelecido um relacionamento respeitoso durante a guerra, no último ano de Potter, Severus sabia que Potter queria distância de Hogwarts e do Mundo Mágico.

Para o resto do Mundo Mágico, Potter estava desaparecido. Curiosamente, Severus era o único que sabia de seu paradeiro: era o seu Fiel do Segredo. Potter o procurara, logo após o final da guerra, e pedira-lhe que colocasse a nova choupana que comprara, em uma praia do País de Gales, sob Fidelius. Potter lhe dissera claramente que o havia procurado porque sabia que ele, Severus Snape, era a única pessoa em quem ele confiava e que sabia que não iria procurá-lo. Potter queria ficar longe de tudo o que o lembrasse do Mundo Mágico.

Amarga ironia!

No entanto, quanto mais pensava, mais ficava claro para Severus que aquela era a única solução. Ele, justo ele, teria de quebrar o isolamento de Potter. Era óbvio que Potter iria expulsá-lo de sua casa o mais rápido possível. Talvez, pela segunda vez em sua vida, o jovem bruxo usasse um Avada Kedavra...

Mas havia, para Severus, algo ainda pior do que um Avada Kedavra: ter seu orgulho ferido. E era isso o que ele teria de arriscar ao decidir procurar Harry Potter naquela praia afastada do sul de Gales.

Severus bateu à porta da cabana de madeira. Embora fosse verão, um vento frio soprava, agitando-lhe as vestes. Severus aprumou-se, alisou as vestes, e esperou, o coração martelando em seu peito.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu.

— Snape!

— Potter.

— Er... — O jovem parecia embaraçado. — Entre. — Afastou-se para o lado, para que Severus pudesse entrar. — Desculpe a bagunça. — Recolheu uma pilha de papéis que estavam espalhados sobre seu sofá e depositou-os sobre a mesinha de café. — Sente-se aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Severus se sentou no sofá.

— Não exatamente — respondeu Severus, tentando se lembrar do discurso que ensaiara.

Potter se sentou em uma poltrona, de frente para Severus.

— Então... a que devo o prazer de sua visita?

Severus olhou ao redor da sala de visitas. Exceto pelos papéis, tudo parecia no lugar. Era uma sala simples: um sofá, duas poltronas, uma mesinha de centro, uma lareira. A Firebolt de Potter estava apoiada no console da lareira.

— Está... escrevendo suas memórias? — perguntou Severus, tentando ganhar tempo.

Potter enrubesceu.

— Como adivinhou?

Estava na ponta da língua: "O mundo sempre girou a seu redor, não é, Potter? Sobre o que mais você iria escrever além de você mesmo?" Mas Severus teve de engolir as palavras. Afinal, ele estava ali para convencer Potter a ir com ele para Hogwarts.

— É um fenômeno comum que, depois de acontecimentos importantes, as pessoas queiram escrever sobre eles. Ajuda-as a pensar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Está lendo meus pensamentos, Snape?

Severus deu um sorriso irônico.

— Não seria tão tolo a ponto de tentar romper as barreiras de um poderoso oclumente como você, Potter.

— Humm... Você nunca me elogiou antes. Estou começando a ficar com medo. Por que veio, afinal?

Severus respirou fundo. Potter conhecia-o bem demais para se deixar enganar. Infelizmente, teria de ser direto.

— Como você deve saber, sou o novo Diretor de Hogwarts.

— Não cheguei a ler a notícia, mas imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Não há ninguém melhor preparado do que você.

— Não é um grande elogio, tendo em vista todas as baixas que tivemos. O único outro possível candidato seria Flitwick, mas ele tem sangue duende em suas veias.

— Ainda cultivando preconceitos, Snape?

— Eu não, mas o Conselho Escolar e o Ministério sim.

— Entendo. É verdade, o Ministério sempre foi conservador. Muito bem. Então você é o novo Diretor. Parabéns, mas... espero que não se ofenda com a minha observação... o que eu tenho com isso?

Severus tomou fôlego outra vez.

— Eu preciso recompor o quadro de professores da escola. Indiquei o seu amigo Longbottom para a cadeira de Herbologia...

— Neville! Isso é fantástico! É pena que tenhamos perdido Sprout, mas Neville foi uma escolha perfeita, Snape.

— Obviamente. Até o bando de estúpidos do Conselho teve de concordar com a minha indicação. Concordaram também com Nymphadora Tonks para professora de Transfiguração. Embora eu trema em pensar nos desastres que podem ocorrer com Longbottom _e_ Tonks no quadro de professores!

Potter riu.

— Pobre Snape! — Então um brilho travesso surgiu os olhos de Potter. — Mas você não tem ainda um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas...

— Exatamente, Potter. Eu vim convidá-lo para o cargo.

Potter empalideceu de imediato, e segurou os braços da poltrona com firmeza.

— Oh... Eu devia ter imaginado. — O jovem pareceu engolir em seco, e ergueu os olhos. — Sabe que não quero voltar ao Mundo Mágico. Muito menos a Hogwarts. Eu lhe pedi que me deixasse em paz.

Severus sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem indicar, Potter. Pense na minha situação. Acha que eu viria aqui lhe fazer um pedido como esse se tivesse uma alternativa?

Potter deu um sorriso pálido.

— Tenho certeza de que não! — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Sinto muito, Snape. A resposta é "não".

Um desânimo profundo caiu sobre Severus. Deveria ter raiva, ódio de Harry Potter, mas não. Só conseguia se sentir impotente e desolado. Levantou-se e ergueu a cabeça, tentando manter a compostura.

— Muito bem, Potter. Fique com as suas memórias, então.

Mas Potter permaneceu sentado. Parecia perdido e subitamente indeciso.

— Er... Você veio de tão longe... Não quer... tomar um chá?

Aquilo pegou Severus de surpresa. Era inútil, não era? Por que ficar ali mais tempo? Por que prolongar aquele estranho sentimento melancólico que o dominava permanecendo junto à pessoa que o estava despertando? Talvez porque uma pálida esperança teimasse em brilhar no fundo de sua alma.

— Está bem. Aceito.

Tomaram chá na mesa da cozinha. O Earl Grey estava perfeito, e o bolo de maçã e nozes, divino. Mas como nenhum dos dois fosse muito bom em jogar conversa fora, os minutos de silêncio às vezes se prolongavam tempo o bastante para Severus ficar um tanto constrangido.

Depois de um desses longos silêncios, Potter sorriu e virou-se para ele.

— Você como Diretor... Eu sinto pena daquelas crianças! Você vai massacrá-las.

Finalmente, um sentimento muito conhecido invadiu Severus: a raiva. Ele até se sentiu aliviado. Com aquele sentimento ele sabia lidar.

— Escute, Potter...

— Oh — Potter depositou a mão sobre o braço de Severus e o apertou — desculpe. Não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo. Eu só estava pensando... O pessoal de Slytherin vai se dar bem, claro. Ainda mais se você continuar privilegiando-os...

— Potter, nunca _privilegiei_ ninguém. Eu apenas tentava, inutilmente, minimizar os privilégios que Dumbledore concedia a seus _queridinhos_ de Gryffindor. Alguém precisava defender Slytherin — disse Severus por entre dentes cerrados. — Agora eu sou Diretor. Todos serão tratados da mesma forma, desde que obedeçam às regras.

— Eu sei. Confio em você.

Severus sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem, e esforçou-se por manter o queixo no lugar.

— Muito bem. Não vejo, então, o motivo da sua preocupação.

— É que... Veja. O pessoal de Slytherin conhece você e não terá problemas. Hufflepuff vai amá-lo, também. Eles adoram alguém que mantenha a ordem. Ravenclaw não vai se importar. Eles vivem em um mundo abstrato, longe da realidade. Mas os Gryffindors...

— Os Gryffindors sempre vão criar problemas, não importa quem seja o Diretor.

Severus sentiu a raiva crescer outra vez quando Potter sorriu para ele.

— Você vai sufocá-los. Eles vão definhar e morrer de tédio — declarou Potter.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça?

Potter largou a xícara e ficou pensativo. Severus remexeu no guardanapo, mais nervoso do que nunca. Enfim, Potter o encarou de novo, e com aquele brilho travesso nos olhos que lembrava a Severus seu antigo patrão e mestre...

— Se eu for com você... eu poderei ser o Chefe de Gryffindor?

Aquela pequena faísca de esperança pareceu se inflamar.

— Desde que você respeite as minhas ordens.

— É claro! Mas, dentro de minha Casa, eu terei autonomia?

— A não ser que aconteça algum desastre... o que não é raro ocorrer com vocês, Gryffindors... eu prometo jamais entrar em sua torre. — Severus olhou fixo para Potter. Sabia que estava aceitando um jogo muito perigoso, mas a covardia não estava entre os defeitos de Severus Snape. — Se eu pegar algum Gryffindor andando depois do toque de recolher com capas de invisibilidade, ou com mapas suspeitos... ele vai servir detenção comigo. Pessoalmente!

Potter riu.

— _Se_ você o apanhar!

Severus escolheu o olhar mais fulminante de seu repertório para lançar ao jovem bruxo.

— Se é um desafio...

— Muito bem, Severus Snape. _É_ um desafio. Aceito o seu convite.

Severus soltou o guardanapo e relaxou. Aquela fora uma das vitórias mais difíceis e inesperadas que obtivera em sua vida.

Potter sorriu.

— Terminou seu chá? Eu... gostaria de me despedir do local... Vamos dar uma volta na praia?

— Eu tenho outros compromissos, sr. Potter.

— Só meia-hora. Então eu pego minhas coisas e volto com você a Hogwarts.

Severus suspirou.

— Já estou arrependido de ter vindo aqui.

No entanto, ao caminhar junto ao mar pelas areias pedregosas da costa de Glamorgan ao lado do flagelo de sua existência, sentindo o vento no rosto e o cheiro salgado do mar, uma alegria irracional insistia em vibrar dentro de Severus. Albus Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso dele.

**FIM**

Talvez eu escreva uma continuação, mas já aviso que vai demorar. No momento, estou escrevendo uma nova história chamada "O Feitiço de Istfy", que estou postando no fosff porque é NC-17 ou MA. Passem por lá e me digam sua opinião! O endereço do fosff está no meu perfil. Quando entrarem no fosff, procurem por autor: "ptyx". Atenção, estou postando no fosff, não no meu site. No meu site, no entanto, há outras histórias que não pude postar aqui.


End file.
